Technical Field
The present invention relates to a slide protector slidably engaged with a guide rail, together with a slide support supporting a slide structure.
Related Art
Conventionally it has been known that to supply electric power to a slide seat of an automobile continuously, a slide support of a slide seat and a slide protector mounted on the slide support are slidably engaged with a guide rail disposed on a vehicle floor and a wire harness is arranged from the vehicle floor side to the slide seat side through the slide protector to continuously supply power.
As such a slide protector, one provided with a wire harness holder for holding the wire harness and a hooking section capable of hooking a slide support is proposed (for example, refer to JP 2012-20700 A). In the slide protector described in JP 2012-20700 A, a member having a hooking section is mounted on a slide protector and the hooking section is allow to hook a notch (receiving portion) of a slide support. Due to such a configuration, the slide protector is configured to conduct a following movement while being pulled by the slide support that slides.
However, the wire harness that the slide protector holds has a corrugate tube and a resistance force may work because of the elasticity of the corrugate tube when the slide protector is pulled. When such a resistance force increases, the member having the hooking section may come off the slide protector. Hence, a configuration in which the member having the hooking section is firmly fixed to the slide protector with fixing members or the like can be considered, but the configuration increases the number of components and man-hours for fixing.
This issue can similarly occur in the case of application of the slide protector for continuous power supply to slide doors of automobiles, slide seats and slide doors of vehicles other than automobiles, slide doors or the like of apparatuses other than vehicles such as devices or testing machines without limitation to slide seats of automobiles. Here, these slide seats, slide doors and the like are named slide structures, and vehicle bodies, apparatus bodies and the like are named fixed structures generically.
An object of the present invention is, in view of the above-described points, to provide a slide protector that can enhance reliability of the attachment structure to the slide support.